INVIERNO Y PRIMAVERA
by Zoey Namine
Summary: El príncipe del reino de Invierno, Victor Nikiforov, jamás pensó que la empalagosa primavera fuera en realidad preciosa, hasta que accidentalmente conoce al segundo príncipe del reino de Primavera. [Victuuri: Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri] [Hechiceros y Magos AU][Reinos de estaciones][Fantasia] [One-Shot]


**Snezhinka -ꕥ- Hanabira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Victor Nikiforov no tenía una vida sencilla, siendo el rey más joven en ser coronado en el reino del Invierno y el hechicero más poderoso de su estación, las cargas que tenía sobre sus hombros eran demasiado pesadas, aprender a manejar un reino y su propia magia era un dolor en el trasero constante, junto con la presión de satisfacer la expectativas que su pueblo tenía para con él. Una responsabilidad tras otra, cada día de su vida lo tenían sinceramente harto, su padre, su madre, su hermano, sus instructores. Por eso, en contra de cada fuerza de la guardia y las reglas que prevenían su seguridad, decidió lanzarlo todo por la borda y escaparse todo un día completo para así tener paz.

En compañía de su mascota Makkachin, un caniche de pelaje blanco inmaculado procedió a recorrer las zonas más resguardadas de la fortaleza real de Invierno, bastó un poco de Seid y silencio para pasar inadvertidos entre los incompetentes guardias.

Huyó hacía el bosque Krazotska, y no se permitió ralentizar el paso hasta saberse lo suficientemente alejado del palacio. Sin embargo no se detuvo, continuo caminando, arrullando a su emocionado compañero con elogios y caricias en su pelaje esponjoso.

De pronto, su alteza notó que el clima cambiaba radicalmente, las gruesas capas de nieve bajo sus pies comenzaron a hacerse más delgadas y la eterna nevada de pronto se había detenido, dejando nada más el susurro tímido del viento. Victor se escandalizó cuando de pronto ya no había nieve debajo suyo, sino pequeños hilillos verdes brotaban de la tierra, era vegetación, césped.

Inaudito.

—¿Qué demonios?

— _¡Bark!_

Victor jadeó alarmado una vez su mirada se posó en su inquieto Makkachin, su pelaje siempre inmaculado ahora era de un cálido castaño. Su mascota corrió hacía la derecha luego de mover su naricita negra en el aire, y Victor lo persiguió alarmado por el arrebato de su cachorro, entonces una ola de magia ajena y desconocida lo acarició suavemente y con ojos curiosos se acercó al lugar donde su ahora castaño Makkachin permanecía inmóvil moviendo la cola frenéticamente observando a un punto en particular.

El hechicero de invierno permaneció escondido detrás del árbol que marcaba el límite entre el bosque y el precioso claro delante de él, demasiado maravillado como para pensar de manera correcta, su atención completamente tomada por la imagen tan etérea en frente de él.

Fue fácil reconocer a quien estaba de pie en medio del colorido claro, practicando con su Seidr mientras hacía florecer las incontables flores a su alrededor. Había interactuado muy poco con la familia real del reino de Primavera, pero no había que pensar mucho, el pueblo de Primavera era conocido por su interesantes facciones: piel blanca, cabello castaño o negro y ojos rasgados. Que quien estaba en frente de él practicase magia con núcleo en su sombrero solo hizo fácil unir los puntos.

Nunca pensó que el mago de la primavera fuera tan bello. Nunca pensó que una estación tan empalagosa como la primavera fuera capaz de ser tan preciosa simplemente. Él estaba acostumbrado al frío paralizador, a los blancos eternos y sus azules helados.

Pero ahora estaba allí en ese prado, ese oasis lleno de color y fragancia, con tanta colorida vegetación que picaba la vista. Y en medio de todo eso yacía él, elegante y precioso, moviendo su delgado cuerpo al compás del viento, llamando con magia los pétalos de las flores sakura a su alrededor y llenando el ambiente con el seidr puro y fresco, invocando su elemento y a la vida para bendecir su estación y traerla orgullosa y perfecta. Una pequeña bolita de pelos castaña con un lindo lazo azul sujeto al cuello saltaba y seguía a su dueño en el baile, ladrando aguda y alegremente.

Victor, el rey hechicero de invierno casi gritó cuando una conmoción ocurrió entre sus pies, su mascota Makkachin corrió inquietamente al objeto de su atención, seguramente alentado por conocer un posible igual con quien hacer amistad.

—¡Makkachin, no! ¡Vuelve aquí!—Ordenó alarmado al ver el rumbo que tomaba su peludo amigo, por ese momento cada hechizo aprendido a lo largo de su vida inmortal no sirvieron para nada, sus nervios hicieron que su mente quedara en blanco.

La magia mantuvo al príncipe mago de primavera en una burbuja, incapaz de escuchar los ladridos de su mascota alertándolo de las presencias invasoras. Al menos no hasta que su ritual fue interrumpido por una esponjosa criatura que saltó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a lamer su alterado rostro, perdido en el aroma floral del seidr de Yuuri.

—¡¿Q-qué...?!

Yuuri no reaccionó mal, una vez asegurándose fuera de peligro real comenzó a reír e intentar sacarse a esa pesada bola de pelos de encima. Su Vicchan ladraba agudamente, indignado porque otro animal acaparara a su amo de esa manera. Victor se acercó rápidamente muy avergonzado y le sacó de encima su mascota a la pobre víctima.

—Basta, Makkachin, perro malo—Regañó a su mascota tomándolo del emblema real en su pecho para mantenerlo a ó con las mejillas rojas hacía el muchacho en el suelo.—L-Lo siento, majestad. De verdad, él no suele hacer estas cosas, él-

Victor simplemente no pudo terminar de disculparse, no cuando unos enormes y bellos ojos achocolatados lo miraron detrás de abundantes pestañas azabaches.

—Esta bien, de verdad...—El rey del invierno casi pudo derretirse ante la dulzura de esa voz. Vicchan subió al pecho de su dueño y comenzó a lamer sus mejillas con consuelo—Esto pasa todo el tiempo, los animales son muy atraídos al seidr de primavera, los pone un poco... cariñosos.

Entonces sus ojos acaramelados pestañearon en su dirección.

Y sonrió. Sonrió de una manera muy linda.

Y Victor bajo esa mirada estaba... tan indefenso.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Datos & curiosidades:**_

 _*Esto es puro trabajo express 3 ;;_

 _*El seidr es la magia, llamado así en la Mitología Nórdica._

 _*Solo la familia real de cada estación posee seidr._

 _*La diferencia de poderes entre ellos es esta:_

 _-Los hechiceros canalizan su propio seidr, que es conocida como la energía vital propia y convertida en un bien manejable y amoldable para la realización de hechizos._

 _-Solos los hijos mayores de hechiceros puros (los reyes) son bendecidos con esta capacidad, sin embargo con muchísimo esfuerzo los hijos menores pueden llegar a controlarlo._

 _-En la Familia Nikiforov, Victor es el hechicero. En la familia Katsuki, Mari es la hechicera._

 _-Los magos solo pueden manejar el seidr si este es ofrecido por un hechicero mediante un objeto canalizador. En el caso de Yuuri es su sombrero, el cual posee un núcleo mágico creado por de sus padres y Mari._

 _-Los magos de ambas familias son Yuuri y Yurio, y suelen ser los consejeros reales._

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado este AU!_

 _¡Un beso!_

 ** _Zoey Namine_**


End file.
